Don't Look at Me Like That (Chanbaek)
by dandelionleon
Summary: Mereka tak mengerti, mereka tak tau bagaimana perasaan kita. Apa yang salah? Kita hanya saling mencintai. Mengapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu? Apakah cinta kita salah?


**Title : Don't Look at Me Like That**

**Author : dandelionleon **

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other cast temukan sendiri.**

**Pairing : CHANBAEK ! /angkat banner/**

**Genre : Romance , Angst , hurt/comfort. Shounen-Ai (boysxboys)**

**Rate : T gak ada plus-plus … **

**Disclaimer : seluruh cast Cuma pinjam nama, isi cerita murni milik saya *kibas rambut***

**Warning : DLDR, don't bashing, dilarang nyontek , nanti kena marah bu guru! /apa/ . banyak typo dan gak menyenangkan…**

**Summarry : ** **Mereka tak mengerti, mereka tak tau bagaimana perasaan kita. Apa yang salah? Kita hanya saling mencintai. Mengapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu? Apakah cinta kita salah? **

.

.

**Don't Look at Me Like That ©Dandelionleon**

**.**

**.**

Cinta, adalah sebuah anugerah Tuhan. Bukankah demikian? Lalu, salahkan jika kita mencintai orang yang berjenis kelamin sama? Bukankah cinta itu pemberian Tuhan? Jadi, siapa yang salah disini?

Chanyeol menatap sahabat 'tercinta'nya dengan senyum mengembang. Perilaku imut Baekhyun membuat cintanya kian bertambah setiap harinya. Hanya saja, ia belum berani mengutarakan semua perasaannya. Ia hanya bisa memendam semuanya.

"Chanyeol? Hey! Kau mendengarku?"

Lelaki itu tersentak saat jemari lentik Baekhyun terlambai di depan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kaku.

"Y-yeah, aku mendengarnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia kembali menyesap kopi hangat buatan Chanyeol. Menatap lurus ke arah depan sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol tak tau, perasaannya seakan meluap saat melihat senyuman manis itu. Hati kecilnya terus mendorongnya agar mengucapkan kata cinta itu segera. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih belum berani mengambil resiko. Chanyeol takut, takut Baekhyun akan membencinya lalu menjauhinya. Jadi, lelaki itu memilih untuk bungkam. Menutupi perasaannya sebisa mungkin.

.

.

Seluruh member EXO duduk melingkar di meja ruang makan. Masing-masing dari mereka merasa aneh, termasuk Chanyeol. Makanan cepat saji dan juga beberapa botol soju sudah tertata apik di atas meja makan. Ah! Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang duduk sambil tersenyum di sana.

"Ada perayaan apa ini?" Tanya Suho selaku leader, bingung. Setahunya, jika ada sebuah perayaan maka sang manager akan memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Ck! Duduk saja hyung! Memangnya kau tidak ingin makan enak?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

Alis Chanyeol tertaut. Ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun membuatnya penasaran. Ada apa dengan 'kekasih hati'nya itu. Diingat-ingat lagi, hari-hari sebelumnya juga Baekhyun tampak bahagia.

Semuanya telah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kedua belas namja tampan itu makan dengan lahapnya. Jarang-jarang mereka mendapat makanan enak seperti ini. Terlihat Jongin dan juga Sehun yang berebut makanan membuat gelak tawa dari hyung-hyungnya terdengar begitu nyaring.

Tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Namja itu masih menatap Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Masih penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya.

Jangan heran saat melihat makanan sebanyak itu habis dengan cepat. Meningat porsi makan mereka besar. Apalagi Zitao dan Minseok si tukang makan itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau apa?" Tanya Kris setelah meminum sojunya.

Luhan memegang botol kosong ditangannya. Ia menyeringai tajam, membuat Sehun bergidik di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain truth or dare?"

Jongin bertepuk tangan heboh, ditambah dengan Jongdae yang berteriak gembira layaknya orang yang baru menang lotre.

"Aku setuju! Setuju!" Pekik namja tampan bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae itu.

Luhan mengangguk dengan ekspresi bangga. Ia mulai meletakkan botol tersebut tepat ditengah meja. Telunjuknya menunjuk satu persatu member dengan mata memicing.

"Harus jawab jujur, jika tidak…"

Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah leher. Seolah telunjuknya tersebut adalah sebuah pisau tajam yang siap menyayat leher mereka semua. Bukannya takut, mereka hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ck! Arraseo! Ayo cepat main!" Titah Sehun.

Sehun mulai memutar botol tersebut. Dan… mulut botol tersebut mengarah pada Jongin. Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seolah bertanya 'aku?' .

"Ne, kau. Truth or dare?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Aish! Aku pilih truth."

"Jawab jujur, apakah kau pernah mencuri celana dalam Spiderman ku?"

Semua tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah malas.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Sudah dipastikan semua tertawa geli mendengarnya. Terkecuali Chanyeol yang tampak tak bersemangat sama sekali. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Geurom, sudah tertawanya hyungdeul ku yang menyebalkan? Sekarang aku akan memutar botol ini!"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mulai memutar botol tersebut. Semua harap-harap cemas, mengingat Jongin itu orang paling menyebalkan. Mereka takut akan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh lelaki tampan itu.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Pekik Jongin kegirangan. Ia berhigh five bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap mereka bingung. Ia baru sadar dari lamunan konyolnya.

"Hihihi, hyung. Truth or dare?" Tanya Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tau, jika menjawab truth, pasti maknae kedua itu akan bertanya macam-macam. Jadi ia lebih memilih dare.

"Dare." Jawabnya singkat.

Chanyeol, padahal jika kau tau ide apa yang ada di otak anak itu pasti kau akan memilih truth!

"Wow! Sangat berani hyung! Aku memintamu untuk mencium seseorang di sebelahmu." Tantang Jongin dengan santainya. Kris dan Suho saling tatap dengan ekspresi terkejut. Begitu pula member lain, termasuk Chanyeol sendiri.

"Kau gila?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan alis kanan terangkat. Ia berusaha tenang, padahal jantungnya terus berdentum tak menentu.

"Yeah, kau seharusnya tau bahwa aku gila hyung. Ayo, kau pilih Jongdae hyung atau… Baekhyun hyung?"

Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya. Menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin seolah namja itu tersangka maling ayam.

"Yak! Awas kau Kim Kkamjong! Chanyeol, jika kau berani menciumku maka aku takkan segan untuk membakar seluruh koleksi topi mu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Bukan soal topi, jika Jongdae tak mengancam juga Chanyeol takkan memilih lelaki itu. Membayangkan berciuman dengan Jongdae saja sudah membuatnya mual.

"Percaya diri sekali kau jika aku akan memilihmu."

Baekhyun tersentak disebelahnya. Tubuhnya menegang, bukankah itu artinya Chanyeol memilihnya?

"C-Chanyeol? Jangan berani_"

"Ini hanya permainan Baek." Jawab Chanyeol datar. Padahal jauh dalam hatinya, lelaki itu memekik senang. Kapan lagi mendapat kesempatan berharga seperti ini? Sepertinya setelah ini Chanyeol akan mentraktir Jongin makan ayam goreng sepuasnya.

Wajah lelaki itu mendekat. Matanya menatap lekat mata sipit Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah. Tangan kirinya memegang pundak sempit lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi berada di tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

Para member menatap mereka berdua seolah menonton sebuah drama. Jongin dan Sehun saling cubit-cubitan sambil tertawa tanpa suara. Luhan sampai menepuk kepala keduanya agar tenang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Bukan karena bibir Chanyeol yang telah menempel di bibirnya. Tetapi pernyataan lelaki itu. walau tak begitu jelas, tapi kedua telinga Baekhyun masih menangkap dengan jelas apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Chanyeol mencium bibir manis Baekhyun penuh perasaan. Ia melumat pelan bibir tersebut, namun tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Jujur, hati Chanyeol terasa sakit. Emosinya memuncak. Ingatan beberapa hari lalu, saat Chanyeol tak sengaja membaca pesan 'mesra' antara Baekhyun dan sunbae mereka, Kim Taeyeon membuatnya marah dan kecewa.

Ciuman Chanyeol terasa begitu menuntut. Ia melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun dengan nafsu. Sementara Baekhyun, lelaki itu masih shock. Ia berusaha melepaskan Chanyeol darinya.

Ciuman yang berlangsung selama dua menit itu terlepas. Wajah Baekhyun tampak memerah, mungkin karena sesak yang ia dapat tadi. Namja itu menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dan Chanyeol, ia tersenyum tipis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Wow! Kau belajar ciuman dari mana hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Suasana tampak canggung, dan terasa sangat hening.

"Err_ baiklah, kita lanjutkan." Ucap Luhan takut-takut, ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih menatap Chanyeol tajam. Mencoba mencairkan suasana, akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan permainan tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun membanting pintu dengan keras. Chanyeol yang tadinya berbaring di ranjangnya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Baek, kau kena_"

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal tadi? Dan apa pula dengan ciuman menjijikkan tadi?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Ia berjalan mendekati lelaki manis tersebut.

"Hal yang mana? Jangan lupakan bahwa itu tadi hanya…permainan."

Baekhyun berdecih sinis.

"Kau pura-pura bodoh atau apa? Maksudmu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun' itu apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ekspresinya berubah total. Ia tersenyum lemah. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, apa itu salah?" Pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melotot. Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya.

"K-kau, gay?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Iya, lelaki yang pertama kali ku cintai adalah kau, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merasa aneh. Ia masih tak percaya dengan semuanya. Baekhyun tau betul sifat Chanyeol. Lelaki itu senang sekali membuat candaan. Tetapi, tatapan Chanyeol saat ini mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu serius akan ucapannya.

"T-tapi, kita lelaki! Kita sesama lelaki Yeol! Kau gila?"

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya mencintaimu. Tak peduli kau siapa dan gender mu apa. Bukankah cinta itu anugerah Tuhan? Aku memang gila Baek, semua karena mu. Aku gila karenamu."

"Omong kosong! Kau, kau menjijikkan Chanyeol! Kau tak normal!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terluka. Ia tau betul, hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Lelaki itu menahan sakit hatinya sekuat tenaga.

"Baek, aku_"

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan, cih!" Sinis Baekhyun.

"Wae? Apa kau merasa cintamu dan Kim Taeyeon itu adalah cinta yang paling sempurna?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka. Ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kau_"

"Aku tau semuanya Baekhyun. Tentang kau yang berkencan bersama wanita itu. Tentang kau yang berpacaran dengannya selama beberapa bulan sebelum ini. Bagaimana bisa kau memilih wanita sialan itu_"

PLAKKK…..

"Tutup mulutmu sialan! Berani kau mengatakannya yang aneh-aneh, aku takkan segan untuk membunuhmu!"

Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan 'manis' tersebut. Ia menatap Baekhyun kecewa. Hingga tak terasa, air matanya jatuh. Ini bukan masalah cengeng atau tidak, tapi… ini adalah puncak kesakitannya. Baekhyun sempat tersentak menatap air mata Chanyeol.

"Tinggalkan dia, kau tau? Kau akan mendapat kesulitan, apalagi jika publik tau tentang hubungan kalian Baek." Ucap Chanyeol melemah.

"Aku akan melindunginya."

Pernyataan terkahir yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Debaman keras pintu yang tertutup membuat Chanyeol semakin sakit. Apakah hanya begini akhir cerita cintanya? Lelaki itu menangis dalam diam, mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya dengan erat.

'Sesakit inikah mencintaimu?'

.

.

Ucapan Chanyeol terbukti. Tiga hari, ini sudah tiga hari semenjak moment Baekyeon tampak di publik. Byun Baekhyun, namja manis itu terlihat frustasi. Keadaannya berantakan. Jejak air mata masih tertera jelas di pipi tirusnya. Dan… jangan lupakan seorang lelaki jangkung menatapnya dengan tajam, marah dan kecewa. Dia, Park Chanyeol. Rekan kerja dan juga roommate Byun Baekhyun. Siapapun tau akan hal itu.

"Berhenti menangis, kau memuakkan!" Desis namja tampan itu dengan dingin.

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah. Seakan terkejut mendengar ucapan dingin sahabat baiknya itu.

"Yeol, kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan seperti yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun seakan tak percaya.

"Kau memang pantas di benci."

Perkataan terakhir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terduduk lesu. Kakinya seakan lemas, tak memiliki tenaga bahkan hanya untuk berpijak. Balasan yang setimpal saat beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan bagi lelaki itu.

"Apa salah aku mencintainya?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun terdengar samar ditelinga Chanyeol.

Kaki jenjang itu perlahan menjauh. Meninggalkan kamar yang keadaannya saat ini seperti kapal pecah itu. Meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun dengan sejuta kesedihannya. Walau sebenarnya, Chanyeol juga bersedih akan hal ini.

.

.

Ini bukan sebuah skenario, tetapi sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang mengharuskan Baekhyun menghadapi semua ini.

Menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Taeyeon. Mendapat hujatan disana sini dan bahkan ditinggalkan banyak penggemar.

Baekhyun tak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan hubungannya? Itu terlihat normal-normal saja bukan? Mengingat ia seorang lelaki, Taeyeon seorang wanita dan juga mereka makhluk Tuhan yang ingin berbagi cinta.

Baekhyun tak tahan, apalagi dengan tatapan dingin teman-teman satu groupnya. Baekhyun semakin sakit saat melihat Chanyeol bahkan tak ingin menatapnya walau sedetik pun.

Lelaki mungil itu menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Berharap Chanyeol mau menatapnya balik. Nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Pernyataan Chanyeol beberapa waktu silam, saat hubungannya dan Taeyeon belum terkuak ke media terus terngiang di benaknya.

"**Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."**

Baekhyun tau, semua salah. Terlebih salah saat itu karena dirinya mengumpat Chanyeol dengan seenaknya.

"**Kau menjijikkan Chanyeol! Kau tidak normal?"**

"Chanyeol, kau tidak memakan dagingnya? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol jarang makan. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Masakanmu enak Kyung, hanya saja nafsu makanku berkurang. Aku selesai."

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan yang terasa seperti di kutub tersebut. Atmosfer disana sangat dingin.

Baekhyun memilih menyusul Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Chanyeol tak ingin sekamar lagi dengannya. Terang saja, Chanyeol tak ingin sakit lebih jauh lagi.

"Chanyeol…" Suara merdu itu mengusik lamunan Chanyeol. Ia menatap Baekhyun dingin.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanyanya datar. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela. Lebih memilih menatap langit di atas sana dibanding lelaki mungil yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Ku mohon, jangan menjauhiku seperti ini." Cicit lelaki itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa ada yang hilang saat lelaki jangkung itu tak ada disisinya. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa.

"Bukankah aku menjijikkan? Aku pantas di jauhi Baek." Sindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat. Hatinya sakit, ia tak tau. Tak tau perasaan apa ini.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku telah berucap begitu sebelumnya."

Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat. Luka itu masih ada, Chanyeol terlanjur sakit hati. Semudah itukah Baekhyun berucap maaf setelah ucapan kasarnya beberapa waktu lalu?

"Apa aku hanya kau anggap sebagai tempat kau menangis Baek?" Lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam mematung.

"Kau selalu menangis di pundakku saat masalah bertumpu padamu. Lalu setelah kau mendapat kesenanganmu, kau meninggalkanku seorang diri. "

Diam, hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun lakukan. Ia tak bisa membantah segala perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menjauhimu Baekhyun, karena secara tak langsung kau yang memintanya. Bukankah kau berkata bahwa kau akan melindungi wanita itu? Kau akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang kau lakukan. Jangan bawa aku dalam masalah ini."

.

.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol hanya ingin memberi waktu untuk Baekhyun. Agar lelaki itu sadar. Chanyeol tak habis fikir, mengapa Baekhyun tak peka akan perasaannya sendiri?

Nyatanya, semakin lama ia meninggalkan lelaki itu, justru hatinya semakin sakit. Tiap kali melihat Baekhyun menangis seorang diri. Tiap kali melihat Baekhyun terdiam-seperti disisihkan oleh yang lain- di kamarnya. Tiap kali membaca komentar pedas para penggemar yang kecewa.

Ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu. Katakan Chanyeol terlalu bodoh. Bukankah cinta itu memang bodoh? Bodoh karena mau melakukan hal yang tak mungkin. Bodoh karena Chanyeol mau mengalahkan ego nya hanya untuk merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya seperti saat ini.

Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, seperti menangis. Isakan-isakan kecil lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil itu. Hanya saja masih ditahannya. Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol mendengarnya menangis.

"Maafkan aku Baekkie." Bisik Chanyeol .

" … " Tak ada balasan. Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisannya agar tak pecah.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega."

"Hiks… t-tidak. Kau bilang tangisanku memuakkan Chanyeol. Hiks… a-aku tidak… hiks…"

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengulas senyum. Baekhyun sangat lucu, perkataan Chanyeol beberapa waktu silam ternyata masih berbekas diingatan namja manis itu. Baekhyun-nya benar-benar cengeng seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sok kuat." Ucap Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya. Ia berbalik, berhambur ke pelukan namja itu. Memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Hiks… ku mohon. Jangan menjauhiku, jangan mendiamiku. Semua perlakuanmu bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari hujatan-hujatan yang ku terima." Ucap Baekhyun diiringi tangisannya. Suaranya tampak sengau.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun-yang hanya sebatas dagunya.

"Hanya ku diamkan selama dua minggu kau sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika kau ku tinggalkan selamanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher si lelaki tampan tersebut. Tentunya dengan kaki yang sedikit menjinjit.

"Aku tak tau, sesakit inikah kau tinggalkan? Aku jadi menyadari satu hal Chanyeol."

Keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Wajahnya memerah? Entahlah, apa itu efek si lelaki mungil menangis tadi?

"Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku…mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Debaran itu kian menjadi. Chanyeol merasa ingin tersenyum sekarang juga.

"Apa kau yakin ? Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku salah mengartikan cinta. Aku hanya terobsesi padanya, bukan cinta. Aku tak merasakan kehangatan apapun saat bersamanya. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau benar, cinta tak pernah salah sekalipun kita salah."

Chanyeol terdiam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Baekhyun memilin ujung bajunya dengan wajah menunduk dalam.

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya pelan, sangat pelan.

" … "

"Chanyeol? Kau ingin membuatku menangis lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya.

"Baek, angkat wajahmu."

"Apa_hmmph"

Chanyeol menyambar bibir itu. Diam-diam ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Terlebih saat Baekhyun balas menciumnya. Keduanya saling berbagi, menyampaikan rasa cinta masing-masing. Ciuman manis yang membuat jantung keduanya berdebar.

Mereka tau ini salah. Hanya saja, mereka ingin mencintai seperti yang mereka inginkan. Mereka tak akan berubah, tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang. Sekalipun itu salah. Mereka hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

**Ketika lampu mulai mati, aku diam-diam pergi untuk bertemu denganmu.**

**Sebuah bunga mekar di dunia yang hanya diisi dengan duri**

**Ada apa? Mengapa tidak bisa? **

**Mereka berbisik dan menyerang kita**

**Mengapa tidak bisa?**

**Kita saling mencintai…**

Ini sudah menjadi keputusan besar. Chanyeol sudah siap menanggung semua resiko yang akan ia dapatkan. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan selama dua bulan, tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Bahkan rekan satu group mereka sekali pun. Ya, itu sebelumnya.

Sehari yang lalu entah bagaimana, keduanya ketahuan tengah berciuman di backstage oleh member EXO yang lain. Terlebih, entah bagaimana ceritanya video tersebut menyebar. Entah siapa si pelaku yang dengan sialannya merekam kejadian tersebut.

Sang manager marah besar. Banyak fans kecewa, menghujat dan semacamnya. Bahkan beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun sempat di serang beberapa fans-entah antifans- sampai wajahnya terluka akibat mendapat cakaran. Keluarga mereka bahkan terlihat mendiami hal ini. Bukan karena mereka setuju, mereka jelas saja menolak hal itu.

Namun ada pula beberapa fans yang mendukung. Karena bagi mereka hubungan 'chanbaek' benar-benar real.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Ia membaca komentar pedas di i-pad nya. Entah mengapa, hujatan mereka terasa sangat manis untuknya.

"Aku tak tau Yeollie, kenapa aku bisa sebahagia ini. Padahal saat kabar aku berpacaran bersama Taeyeon noona, aku terpukul membaca hal seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar di dada telanjangnya. Kamar tersebut gelap, tanpa ada penerangan dari lampu. Hanya sinar bulan yang masuk melalui kaca jendela lebar ruangan tersebut.

"Bukankah mereka lucu? Mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang kita rasakan Baekkie."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat bibir Chanyeol mengecup lehernya.

"Kenapa semua salah dimata dunia? Apa karena kita berbeda? Semua membenci kita."

"Biarkan mereka membenci kita, masih ada aku yang mencintaimu, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat lega hati Baekhyun. Ia mengusap kepala Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Chanyeol menyeringai di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan aktifitas tadi? Aku belum puas Baekkie ~"

"Yak! Aku lelah bodoh! Aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku sebelum semua orang memergoki kita berdua habis bercinta."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mengecup ringan bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Geurae. Cih! Bahkan kita tak diizinkan untuk bersama. Mereka gila."

Tak adil. Dunia tak adil bagi keduanya.

.

.

**Jangan melihat ke arahku seperti itu**

**Kami hanya saling cinta, itu saja**

**Jangan membenci kami, seberapa banyak kau memperhatikan kami?**

**Kami hanya sedikit berbeda**

**Tinggalkan kami berdua…**

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping. Menghindari kekasihnya dari serangan wartawan yang haus akan berita. Seolah Chanyeol adalah bodyguardnya.

Baekhyun menatap tatapan orang-orang tersebut dengan datar. Tatapan tak suka. Seperti hanya mereka makhluk yang paling suci. Seakan keduanya hanyalah makhluk hina yang pantas untuk mati. Dunia benar-benar tak adil baginya.

Manager mereka menatap keduanya cemas. Pasalnya Chanyeol tak mau orang-orang itu mengawal keduanya. Karena Chanyeol merasa mereka hanya memakai topeng. Untuk apa berpura-pura ingin melindungi padahal jauh dalam hati mereka ingin keduanya lenyap?

Usai press conference tadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung pergi begitu saja. Kim Youngmin-selaku CEO SM entertainment telah memutuskan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk vakum sementara waktu. Hanya saja Baekhyun tak mau. Ia ingin keluar, keluar dari penjara ini. Baekhyun hanya ingin hidup bebas bersama Chanyeol-nya, hanya berdua.

Cukup sudah hujatan-hujatan memuakkan yang ia terima. Bahkan dari rekan se-groupnya sekalipun. Hanya Luhan dan Sehun yang setuju, karena sebenarnya keduanya juga sama seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya telah menjalin hubungan seperti itu sejak awal.

"Kita akan bersama tanpa ada yang mengganggu kita lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

**Katakan padaku apa yang salah? **

Bulan ketiga sejak keduanya memutuskan kontrak dengan SM entertainment. Kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan baik-baik saja. Terkadang Luhan maupun Sehun mendatangi keduanya ke flat sederhana Chanbaek.

Namun tetap saja, badai itu terus ada. Masih terngiang di benak Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun di bawa paksa oleh kedua orang tuanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri dengan kepiluan.

Tamparan keras dari ayah dan juga hyung Baekhyun masih terasa perih di pipinya.

"**Appa! Jangan lakukan itu!"**

"**Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan anak rekan bisnisku! Supaya kau sadar Byun Baekhyun!"**

Apa yang salah? Chanyeol terus bertanya-tanya. Apa karena hanya mereka sama-sama lelaki? Kenapa semua terasa kejam?

**Katakan padaku apa itu cinta?**

Cinta adalah anugerah Tuhan. Jika ujungnya dibenci dan tak bisa disatukan, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan rasa cinta itu sejak awal?

Jika Chanyeol bisa memilih takdir, ia akan tetap memilih Baekhyun sebagai orang ia cintai sekalipun itu di kehidupan yang kedua.

Tak peduli jika rasa sakit itu terus terulang. Yang Chanyeol mau hanya Baekhyun-nya.

Karena cintanya takkan bisa diubah oleh apapun dan siapapun!

.

.

Perpisahan tersebut tentu saja berakibat buruk bagi keduanya. Chanyeol telah kembali pada keluarganya. Baekhyun pun demikian.

Namun, keadaannya sangat buruk.

Tubuh Baekhyun tampak kurus. Sejak kejadian tersebut, ia hanya terdiam. Terduduk di kamarnya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Pernikahan yang direncanakan juga telah dipersiapkan. Beberapa menit lagi, ia akan segera mengikat janji suci dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya.

Tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya tampak pas ditubuh rampingnya. Tapi tetap saja, ini semua percuma. Percuma jika Chanyeol tak ada disisinya. Yang Baekhyun mau hanya Chanyeol!

"Baek, ayo keluar. Acara sudah dimulai."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan kosong. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun miris. Ia juga tak tega melihat kedua hyungnya diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Hyung, pilihannya hanya ada dua."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Kau melanjutkan langkahmu lalu menjalani hidup dengan kepalsuan, atau menghentikannya sekarang juga."

Baekhyun terdiam, bergelut dengan fikirannya. Ya, Sehun benar. Ini kesempatannya untuk lari. Tapi, sejauh apapun ia berlari pasti keluarganya akan mengejar. Kembali mengikatnya seperti sekarang.

"Ini sudah takdirku, Sehun."

"Dari mana kau tau ini takdirmu, hyung? Bukan kedua orang tuamu yang memutuskan bagaimana takdirmu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan Chanyeol hyung sekarang?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Menghilang tanpa kabar. Yang Baekhyun tau, mungkin lelaki itu telah menikah dengan perempuan pilihan kedua orang tuanya. Karena sebulan yang lalu, Baekhyun menerima sebuah undangan berwarna abu-abu yang bertuliskan nama Chanyeol dan seorang gadis di sana. Itu benar-benar menyakitinya. Bukankah Chanyeol berjanji akan memperjuangakan hubungan mereka? Baekhyun merasa di khianati.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkannya, sementara mungkin ia sudah bahagia sekarang."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Menjauhi rumah besar tersebut.

"Sehun! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima. Sehun menulikan pendengarannya. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu membawanya berlawanan arah dari gereja tempat pernikahan Baekhyun yang akan berlangsung.

Keduanya sampai. Di sebuah padang rumput luas. Tidak! Bukan padang rumput. Ini lebih mirip tempat pemakaman. Tangan Sehun menarik Baekhyun menuju sebuah pusara.

"Kau lihat sendiri, hyung."

Pandangan Baekhyun teralih. Pada pusara yang telah ditumbuhi rumput di atasnya. Pada nisan yang terukir sebuah nama.

'Park Chanyeol'

Baekhyun terduduk lemas. Menatap Sehun dengan kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau ingin bercanda?"

Sehun mengusap air matanya.

"Apa kau berfikir aku bercanda sekarang?"

Lelaki berkulit putih susu itu ikut terduduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih bertanya-tanya dengan batinnya sendiri. Ia mengusap pundak sempit hyungnya tersebut.

"Chanyeol hyung telah meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Kanker hati yang di deritanya membuat Chanyeol hyung tak kuat. Ditambah tekanan sejumlah pihak dan juga karena kepergianmu."

Tidak, ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Baekhyun merasa bodoh, bagaimana mungkin ia tak tau bahwa selama ini Chanyeol menderita penyakit mengerikan seperti itu?

"Lalu, undangan yang ku terima itu_"

"Hyung! Itu hanyalah perbuatan kedua orang tuamu. Agar kau tak bertanya lagi tentang Chanyeol hyung. Agar kau tak mencari tahu lagi keberadaan Chanyeol hyung!"

TES…TES…

Air mata lelaki itu jatuh, namun ekspresinya datar. Sangat datar.

"Sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat agar kau tau kebenaran ini. Dan sepertinya inilah saat yang tepat. Sebelum Chanyeol hyung pergi, ia menitipkan surat ini untukmu."

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kertas putih ke tangan Baekhyun. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri, karena Sehun tau Baekhyun butuh waktu.

"Aku menunggumu di mobil."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia membuka kertas tersebut dengan tangan bergetar.

**Untuk Baekhyun-ku sayang…**

**Kau tau? Rasanya ada yang hilang saat kau pergi.**

**Apa kau merindukanku? Jika kau tanya aku, tentu saja… aku sangat merindukanmu.**

**Kedua orang tuaku memutuskan agar aku menjalani pengobatan sesegera mungkin.**

**Yeah, aku menderita penyakit mengerikan ini. Sudah setahun aku mengidapnya.**

**Aku sengaja tak memberi tahumu, maafkan aku…**

**Bisa saja aku menerima tawaran itu, aku akan melakukan cangkok hati. Tapi untuk apa Baek? **

**Jika aku tetap hidup, namun aku tak bisa bersatu denganmu. **

**Jika aku tetap hidup, tapi semua orang membenciku.**

**Jika aku tetap hidup, tapi mereka semua membenciku..**

**Aku tau, raga kita tak dapat menyatu. Namun ketahuilah, cinta kita takkan mati. **

**Dunia memang membenci kita, mungkin surga lah tempat kita kelak. Itu pun jika Tuhan mengizinkan kita masuk ke dalamnya.**

**Jangan bersedih, jangan menangisiku. Karena aku takkan bisa menghapus air matamu lagi.**

**Aku percaya, di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu. **

**Dengan cerita takdir yang berbeda. Namun cintaku padamu tetap sama.**

**Aku mencintamu sayangku… Byun Baekhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**Bisakah kita hidup di dunia di mana waktu masih ada?**

**Ada apa? Mengapa tidak bisa?**

**Kita tidak melakukan kesalahan!**

**Kita hanya sangat saling mencintai…**

Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung-huyung di tengah kerumunan orang. Ia meremas surat Chanyeol ditangannya. Bahkan Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun.

Lelaki itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Chanyeol-nya. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Chanyeol-nya. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol ada disini. Apakah tidak boleh?

Bahkan Tuhan juga membenci mereka. Mereka dipisahkan dengan cara seperti ini.

Baekhyun berjalan menyeberangi jalan raya. Teriakan beberapa orang tak dihiraukannya.

Malam musim dingin, dimana salju turun kala itu. Hanya itu yang teringat di benaknya.

Sebuah cahaya terang memasuki retina matanya disertai bunyi klakson keras yang mengganggu telinganya. Hingga sebuah debuman keras menghantam tubuhnya terpental jauh.

Diakhir hembusan nafasnya Baekhyun tersenyum.

'Tuhan tak sejahat itu untuk membiarkan kita berpisah. Ia telah menyiapkan tempat untuk orang-orang seperti kita. Sudah lama aku ingin meninggalkan dunia yang penuh dengan kemunafikan ini. Aku akan segera bertemu denganmu, Yeol. Kita akan bertemu di surga, meninggalkan manusia-manusia yang merasa suci itu. Cinta kita tak salah. Benar begitu bukan?'

.

.

**=END=**

**Hai….kembali dengan author si spesies langka /plakk/ . sebelumnya, selamat hari raya idul adha buat yang merayakannya ya? **

**jujur, baru kali ini buat ff oneshoot dengan genre angst. Hahahaha, aneh? Biarin! :p**

**Well, aku sedikit nyelipin cerita 'baekyeon' yes? Walau aku tau cerita itu udah basi banget. Fufufufu. Ide ini muncul gitu aja tadi. Pas aku bangun tidur, dengerin lagu song jieun –don't look at me like that. Terus liat di beranda foto moment baekyeon pas smtown kemarin… jadilah lahir(?) ff ini. **

**Gak tau ya, lagu itu dalem banget kesannya. XDD . aku kok merasa liriknya itu pas banget untuk chanbaek, hahahaha. **

**Btw, jangan bilang-bilang ya? aku nangis pas proses pengetikan ff ini. gile banget gak tuh? -/- /author malu-maluin/ . **

**Feelnya kerasa gak? Enggak ya? maklum, pertama kali buat yang seperti ini. dan, aku juga gak pinter buat kata-kata penuh 'puitisme(?)' kayak yang sering dibuat author-author kelas handal. TwT**

**Anyway, ini Cuma selingan sebelum aku lanjutin pengerjaan ff yang masih dalam proses pengetikan… banyak yang nanya 'YWAMH' kapan nyambungnya. Aku masih bingung harus lanjutin atau buat sequel. Yah, tergantung kalian semua sih maunya gimana. **

**Oke, sekian bacotan gak jelas dari mulut cucok author cantik ini /hoeeek/ selamat menangis ya? hahahaha, itu juga kalo kalian tersentuh sih bacanya -..-**

**Di mohon reviewnya…. Mohon banget… mohon…mohon… /plakk/**

**Mau sequel? /ga/ .. **

**RnR jusseyo…. Salam chanbaek… saranghaeeee~~~~ /tenggelam di hati chanyeol/.**


End file.
